Just Dance (song)
ft. |year = 2008 |difficulty = Hard (Classic/On-Stage) Medium (Sweat) |nogm = 6 (Classic) 4 (On-Stage/Sweat) |dg = Female (Classic) Female/Female/Female (On-Stage) Male (Sweat) |mashup = Only on 2014 |alt = On-Stage Mode Party Master Mode Sweat (2014 DLC) |mode = Solo (Classic/Sweat/Mashup/Party Master) Trio (On-Stage) |pc = Midnight Blue to Magenta (Classic) Red/Grey/Red (On-Stage) Light Blue (Sweat) |gc = Light Green (Classic) Yellow/Red/Yellow (On-Stage) Red (Sweat) |lc = Light Blue (Classic/MashUp) Dark Yellow (On-Stage) Red (Sweat) |pictos = 143 (Classic) 97 (On-Stage) 124 (Sweat) 141 (Mashup) |nowc = JustDance |audio = |perf = Classic Aurélie Sériné On-Stage Aurélie Sériné (P1) Criss Barna (P2 Lead) Juliana Herrera (P3) Sweat Tonbee Cattaruzza |image = |dlc = February 11, 2014 (Sweat) (JD2014) October 21, 2014 (Classic) (2015)}} "Just Dance" by Lady Gaga ft. Colby O'Donis is featured on Just Dance 2014, Just Dance Wii U, Just Dance Now, Just Dance 2015 (as a DLC), and Just Dance Unlimited. Appearance of the Dancers Classic The coach is a woman wearing what appears to be a one-piece leotard with a triangle mosaic pattern in various shades of blue. She also has long hot pink hair pulled into a long ponytail. She's also wearing a cyan glove and a pair of high heels with a similar square mosaic pattern. When the techno part of the song begins, the mosaic patterns illuminate into pink, bluish green, and purple, and her skin turns pitch black. Her hair also turns neon blue, and the glove turns neon green. After this bridge, the color returns to normal. As for behavior, she dances like and carries herself very much like Lady Gaga, and even does the one eye and number six hand signals during the gold moves. On-Stage The lead dancer looks similar to Lady Gaga. She has long orange-red ombre hair and is wearing black shades. She is in a silver metallic catsuit with cutouts and black ankle boots. The backup dancers are females who both have black fluffy hair and are wearing red low cut swimsuit-like suits and gray heels. They are also wearing red diamond masks and long yellow gloves. Justdanceosc coach 1 big.png|P1 Justdanceosc coach 2 big.png|P2 Justdanceosc coach 3 big.png|P3 Sweat The Sweat dancer is a man with red hair in a buzz cut. He also has a thinly cut beard. His left eye has a red lighting bolt over it. He is not wearing a shirt, but he does have a blue jacket with various black writings all over it. He appears to be wearing red skinny jeans. His socks are almost knee-high, and are blue and red. He is wearing black gym shoes. Background In the beginning of the song, there are four stained glass windows, with coaches on it (California Gurls, Disturbia, What You Waiting For, and Crucified). In the chorus, there are lots of stained glass windows with the characters from the previous verse on them. In the second verse, there are four mosaic windows, with more coaches on them (Applause, E.T, Gangnam Style (P2), and Ring My Bell). In Colby's part, yet another four coaches appear (Rasputin/''Y.M.C.A./''Hungarian Dance No. 5, Hey Ya, So What, and Moves Like Jagger/''Y.M.C.A.). During the last chorus, the stained glass windows show the first four coaches. Gold Moves Classic There are 6 '''Gold Moves' in the Classic routine: Gold Moves 1, 2, 5 and 6: Put your right arm up and instantly put it down. It is done at the beginning of the chorus. Gold Moves 3 and 4: Put your right hand over your right eye. justdancegm1256.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, 5 and 6 Ladygagajd_gm1256.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, 5 and 6 in-game justdancegm34.png|Gold Moves 3 and 4 Ladygagajd_gm34.gif|Gold Moves 3 and 4 in-game On-Stage There are 4 Gold Moves '''in the On-Stage routine, all of which are the same: '''All Gold Moves: Back-up dancers shake their hands in the air, lead dancer does it toward the screen. JD OS GM 1.JPG|All Gold Moves JD OS GM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Sweat There are 4 Gold Moves in the Sweat routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Jump and hit the air with your fist. Just dance Sweat GM.png|All Gold Moves JD Sweat GM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Mashup Just Dance has an unlockable Mashup on Just Dance 2014. Dancers * Just Dance * On The Floor * California Gurls * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) * Crazy in Love * On The Floor * Disturbia * Ghostbusters (Sweat) * California Gurls * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) * Crazy in Love * On The Floor * Disturbia * Follow The Leader * Fine China * #thatPOWER (Extreme) * Moves Like Jagger * Beauty And A Beat * On The Floor * Disturbia * Follow The Leader * Funhouse * Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) * Idealistic * Feel So Right * California Gurls * On The Floor * Disturbia * Just Dance Party Master Mode Just Dance ''has a Party Master Mode. Here are the captions in order of appearance: ''(Captions in '''bold' indicate a Song Switch.)'' *''Just Dance'' *Girly Walk/Shoot 'Em Up/Wonder Girl/Russian Skip *Both Directions/Indian Whip/Brace Yourself/Super Snap *Monkey Buns/Burning Punches/Baby/Disco Fighting *Keops Hips/Tear It Up/Clap That Hand/Clap Your Hands *Happy Dance/Kitty Claws/''I Will Survive/'Follow The Leader' *Just Dance'' *Girly Walk/Shoot 'Em Up/Wonder Girl/Russian Skip *Both Directions/Indian Whip/Brace Yourself/Super Snap *Monkey Buns/Burning Punches/Baby/Disco Fighting *Keops Hips/Tear It Up/Clap That Hand/Clap Your Hands *Happy Dance/Kitty Claws/[[Love Boat|''Love Boat]]/[[Gentleman|Gentleman]] *Power/Peace and Love/Crazy Wrestler/70's/Fitness Fun *Side Push/Windscreen Wiper/Rainbow/Fighting Santa *Ember Walk/Cyber Poser/Just Say NO!/Cheerleader *Cheer Snap/Step In Style/Hammer/Holly Power *Pendulum/Push Me Pull Me/Sexy Harlequin/Dig It *Wide Circles/Comb Your Hair/Where Have You Been/'She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)' *Happy Dance/Kitty Claws/Texas Jig/Punch It *Power/Peace and Love/Crazy Wrestler/70's/Fitness Fun *Circus Headbang/Slidewalk/All For Me/The Winner *Crescent Moon/Super Whip/Dungarees/Move Your Body *Me Me Me/Backstroke/Strong Step/Corner Jumpin' *Funky Frog/What Else?/Pom Pom Swing/Pop Fury *Indian Wave/Move Like a Star/Side Slice/Rock Puncher *Wide Circles/Comb Your Hair/Where Have You Been/'Starships' *Happy Dance/Kitty Claws/Texas Jig/Punch It *Just Dance'' Appearances in Mashups Just Dance appears in the following Mashups: Classic * Just Dance * Addicted To You (Black Light) * Circus (Show-Off) * I Love It (Best Of JD 2014) * Lights (Pink Hair) * Uptown Funk (Behind the Scenes) * Want To Want Me Sweat * Bailando (Let's Rock!) * Macarena '(Gentlemen) ' Captions The Classic and Sweat dancers for Just Dance appear in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to their dance moves: Classic * Claws Balance * Dark Stand * Just Walk * Tortured Walk * Broken Puppet * Mechanic Walk Sweat * Claw Attack * Punk Smash Dance Quests Just Dance appears in the following Dance Quest maps: * Scepter Trivia *The title of the ''Just Dance'' series is derived from this song. *This is the first song by Lady Gaga in the series. *''Just Dance'' will always be the first recommended song in Just Dance 2014 when the game is played and started for the first time. *In the background, there are twelve Just Dance coaches (eleven from past games and one from 2014). **In relation to the new dancer the background, which turned out to be Applause, when the preview of the song came out, Applause was still unknown. *In the On-Stage routine the backup dancers look like they're identical twins and wear outfits that are very similar to each other. *Most of the dancers shown in the background are females. The male ones shown were the ones from Rasputin, Hey Ya, and Moves Like Jagger. They appear during Colby's part. **Likewise, in the Mashup, most of the dancers who appear during Lady Gaga's part are female, and most of the dancers who appear during Colby's part are male. *Each installment number of the game (up until Just Dance 4) determines how many coaches from that game are shown in the background; one from the first installment, two from Just Dance 2, three from Just Dance 3, and four from Just Dance 4 (non-DLC). *There is a disco ball headed dancer that appears in Mashups, Party Master Modes, and also in the background for Gentleman. It turned out to be a beta element. *The routine reuses a move from American Boy. *In a trailer revealing some unknown routines, which says "Adding new flavors to the mix", one of the dancers is seen wearing the same suit as the dancer from the classic mode. The only difference is that the suit is in a different color scheme. *The classic dancer's silhouette can be seen at the bottom right of all the Just Dance 2014 Facebook awards. *On an image showing all of the avatars that are on Just Dance 2014 (see in Gallery), a beta version of Just Dance’s avatar can be seen on there, and the avatar has no ponytail and has longer hair. **This could mean that the dancer was originally going to have longer hair. *On the downloadable version for Just Dance 2015 and further, less moves are counted for than on its debut until Just Dance Now. *The Classic coach appears as a cameo in the background of Uptown Funk. **She also appears in the teaser for the song I'll House You by Don Diablo ft. Jungle Brothers, along with the Wild coach and the Barbra Streisand coach.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2DS9kcomulwz *In the Sweat routine, the coach's glove will glitch from red into light blue whenever he touches his socks. *This is one of the songs to have a Dancemas ornament. *From April 21 until May 4, 2016, this song was free on Just Dance Now, likely to commemorate International Dance Day. Gallery Justdanceong.jpg|''Just Dance'' Just Dance On Stage.jpg|''Just Dance'' (On Stage) Justdanceswtdlc.png|''Just Dance'' (Sweat) SJOP41 2c9cc495 14.png|''Just Dance'' (Mashup) justdanceopener.png|''Just Dance'' on the Just Dance 2014 menu justdancemenu.png|Routine Selection Menu justdance_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' Cover JustDanceAvatar.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 JustDanceSweatAvatar.png|''Just Dance 2014'' Sweat Avatar 144.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015 and later games 0354.png|Sweat Avatar on Just Dance 2016 200153.png|Golden avatar 300153.png|Diamond avatar 0377.png|Avatar found in a fankit, which shows the second form of the Classic coach JustDanceBetaAvatar.png|Beta avatar Jd2014 conceptart justdance by killerxtrem-d74hd66.jpg|Concept art 123.png|Coach extraction jddasdas.png|Pictograms image (4).jpg Just dance sweat.jpg justdancegagaextr.PNG|Gameplay Ubi Avatars.jpg|Beta Avatar (above I Kissed a Girl's avatar) Canette-just-dance-now.jpg|Just Dance Now advertisement on Coca Cola with the Just Dance dancerhttp://fandbnews.com/coca-cola-gets-its-groove-on-with-new-ubisoft-partnership/ JDsweat.png Jdsweat glove glitch.png|Glove Glitch in the Sweat routine 1011669_387322271403229_865061933_n.jpg|This song's Dancemas ornament Videos Lady Gaga - Just Dance ft. Colby O'Donis Just Dance 2014 Just Dance, Lady Gaga (Classic) 5* Just Dance 2014 Just Dance, Lady Gaga (On-Stage) 5* Just Dance 2014 - Just Dance Sweat Just Dance 2014 - Just Dance (Party Master) - 5 stars Just Dance 2014 Just Dance, Lady Gaga (Mash-up) 5* Just Dance - Lady Gaga ft. Colby O'Donis Just Dance Now Just Dance Unlimited - Just Dance References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Hard Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:Just Dance 2014 DLCs Category:Just Dance 2015 DLCs Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with On-Stage routines Category:Trios Category:All Female Trios Category:Songs with Party Master Modes Category:Songs with Sweat Routines Category:Solo Males Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Tonbee Cattaruzza Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Songs with DLC Alternates Category:Juliana Herrera Category:Songs in Trailers Category:Criss Barna